Two Pieces
by runwiththewind13
Summary: As Dani gets older she realizes that something is missing. Only thing is, she has no idea what it is. Angry, broken and alone Dani decided to let her walls down. Will she regret her decision?
1. Chapter 1

**I have finally started writing again! now I realize I have a knack for neglecting stories but you'll be pleased to know I have finished the chapters for the other stories and they are currently being edited. meaning they will be up by the end of the week. I've also got 4 chapters of this one done. I cant guarantee regular updates but I will finish it:) Please let me know what you think and follow/review:) **

* * *

><p><em>Beep beep beep... <em>

The faint noise of a delivery truck notified me it was five in the morning. Only two more hours left. I took a drag off my cigarette and watched the rain hit the rusted metal of the fire escape. Exhale.

"Fuck" I whispered to myself. How did I get here. Here being nowhere. I took another drag as Elliot came outside. I assumed to join me.

"We're gonna have a few newbies in this week." He sighed deeply as I rolled my eyes. "You okay Dan?" He leaned against the brink wall and took a drag.

"Honestly, no." He didn't say anything. "I'm broke all the time. My boss is a complete douche and I go home to a fucking cat. A cat Elliot!" I took a drag to calm myself. Last thing I needed was to break down at work. "I guess I'm just lonely."

Elliot and I met originally as neighbours. He saw me moving my couch in by myself and gave me a hand. We've been inseparable ever since. He was nice enough to help me out with landing me a job at that ridiculous diner. It's not completely terrible, occasionally we have to sing but since I'm on the night shift it rarely happens. Elliot is one of the very few I trust.

"Well you've got me... and what's her face? Ally? Amanda?"

"Andy. Her name is Andy and no that ended a few weeks back. Something about me not having enough drive. I don't know." Fucking bitch. I don't change for people.

"Do you miss her?" Elliot asked as we went back inside.

Ugh. Why would he fucking ask that? "Yes and no." I gave him a crossed look, not wanting to have this conversation. We started filling the ketchup bottles and prepare for the day shift to start.

"Care to explain? I'm your best friend Dani, I just want to help." He rinsed off his cloth and wiped down the next bottle I finished filling.

"She was bat shit crazy, so no I don't miss her. I do however, miss being held and making dinner together. And sex." God I missed sex.

"So go out and find a girl." He nudged me a little.

"You know I'm not like that." Sleeping around and partying was now a thing of the past. Yes, I am lonely. But I'd much rather feeling lonely than feeling nothing. Elliott was now staring at me with a devilish grin on his face.

"What?" I asked with attitude, hoping he would just drop this conversation.

"What if..." He drummed his finger tips on the table as I got up to start placing the ketchup bottle back on the tables. "I set you up." I placed my hand on my hip and leaned on it, cocking one eyebrow up. "And you set me up?" He finished a little uneasy.

I finished putting the bottles back when my regular came in.

"Morning Mike." I went around the counter and poured him his coffee.

"Morning sunshine." I cringed a little at his words. Totally creepy, but he tips good so I don't really bother with it. I brought him his eggs, bacon and strawberry jam toast. "Now that darling is service." That would signal the end of our conversation. One more hour.

I collected Mike's check and rung it out. A whopping eight dollar tip. I have no idea how I afford my life with the shitty pay and the even shittier tips. But every month I seem to manage.

Gunther's booming voice rang through the diner from his office in the back. "Dani! In my office please." Now what? I huffed and made my way to the back with Elliot giggling as I passed by. I flipped him the bird with my back to him.

"Yes boss. You're in early." I leaned against the door frame.

"I have a few fresh faces coming in today. The day staff has two and you're getting one for the night shift." He sipped his black coffee. "Her name is Samantha or something."

"I want a weeks vacation when she's done training then." I folded my arms across my chest to let him no I'm in no mood for his shit.

"I'll give you two weekends, I can't afford to have you off during the week. You're the only reliable one here." I guess I'll take that. Better than nothing.

"Deal." I spun around on my heels. "Oh and one of the cooks is stealing again. Inventory was suspiciously low."

"That's why you're my favourite kiddo." He winked at me and I went to the lunchroom to get my stuff to go home.

Elliot had beat me there. "How'd it go?" He asked while shutting his locker.

"We have a trainee tonight. But in return for training I get a couple weekends off." I let my hair out of the elastic that's been suffocating it since the beginning of the shift.

"Sweet. We should get fucked up." He opened the door for me.

"That sounds great."

We walked out into the front of the store to let the day shift know what we didn't finish.

"Hey Sue. All you Gotta do is stock the take out containers."

"You're a doll Dan. Before you leave you should meet the new kids." Sue pointed to the two fresh faces smiling. I gave them a look over and then put on a fake smile.

"Hey I'm Dani. You'll probably never see me since I work nights with that guy." I pointed over to Elliot who was already outside waiting for me. "He's Elliot."

"I'm Rachel and this is Kurt." The short brunette looked way to happy for seven in the morning. "Actually our other friend Santana starts tonight. She can be a handful, so be warned." This girl was to much for me right now. The boy named Kurt was to distracted by his nails to care about this place.

"Great. I can't wait to meet her." My words were soaked in sarcasm but her optimism shook it off.

I left the diner and lit up a cigarette. "Details." Was all Elliot said.

"Some gay dude who regrets this job already and an overly optimistic midget." I took a drag. "Oh and their friend starts tonight with us. Apparently she's a bitch."

We headed to out apartment building in silence. Elliot was one of the few I could actually enjoy comfortable silence with, and I cherished that. We lived across the hall from one another, handy yet annoying. Some days when I'm just not in the mood, he will drop in. "So you wanna do the whole set up thing?" He asked as we unlocked our doors.

"Let me think about that." I gave him a reassuring smile and he winked at me.

"Dinner at eight?"

"Like always." I shut my door and locked it. I heard a soft meow come from the hallway.

"Morning Charlie." I acknowledged my cat and placed my keys on the key hook.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look at me go:) Another update! Let me know what you guys think please, it helps in keeping me motivated. Don't forget to review/follow, maybe let me know what you'd like to see in this story or any ideas you have.**

* * *

><p>Ch2<p>

I put my work bag on the floor, kicked my worn out sneakers off and bent down to pet him. "Someone missed mommy." He purred as I gently ran my fingers through his hair. "So Elliot wants to set me up with someone." I picked him up and carried him to the kitchen counter.

_Meow_

"I just.. I want real love. I'm sick of being broken and alone." I turned the tap on just enough to let little droplets drip out. Charlie loved drinking from the tap, I didn't care and since no one other than Elliot came over and he thought it was cute, I let him do whatever he wants.

_Meow _

"I love you too little guy, but this is different." He gave me a look, like he was saying _Then do something about it._ As bizarre as it sounds but this cat knew me better than most. I might be talking to a cat but he answers me, and always greets me when I come through the door.

What was I going to do about my life. I leaned against the island and looked around the room. My eyes landed on a black guitar case, leaning up in the corner. How long has it been since I've played that old thing? That Andy girl hated it, I'd spend all my time playing and writing and 'not paying attention to her'. I walked over to the case and dusted it off. I unclasped it and pulled out my old friend. Throwing the strap around my arm I strummed a few notes and I instantly felt better. Charlie came over and ran his head against the wood and meowed.

"I missed it too buddy, I missed it too." I said while scratching his head.

Xxxxxxxx

I spent a few hours playing old songs that I had written and a few I just loved to play. The beeping of the drying caught my attention, notifying me that it was time to flip my laundry. I fumbled with the hamper seeing as it was almost as big as me. I somehow manged to trip through the doorway to my laundry room, spilling clothes all over the floor. _I'm such a fucking klutz. _After I finally switched the loads of laundry I decided it was time to sleep. I brush my teeth and take my meds before grabbing Charlie and heading off to bed.

I was awoken suddenly by the ringing of my phone alarm. I shut it off and sat up, stretching my arms and removing the sleep from my eyes. "Come on Charlie, let's go get you some food and coffee for me. A lot of coffee."

I guzzled back two cups of mediocre coffee, at least it was better than the diner coffee. That shit tastes like it was filtered through old gym socks.

I looked at the clock on the stove. 7:04. "Time to get cleaned up I guess" I said to an empty apartment.

I jumped into the shower to wash off the grime from the day before. As I ran shampoo filled hands through my hair I started to cry. For no apparent reason tears flowed freely. I rinsed my hair and just let my feelings run wild. What happened to me? I remember how I was once happy and bubbly, I guess life has just weighed on me. Maybe planing music again would help.

Elliot knocked on my door at exactly eight. I opened the door and he walked in carrying Chinese.

"Oh my god, I was craving lemon chicken." I grabbed us some napkins and drink while he opened all the boxes.

"I know I am amazing." He sat in the chair opposite of me and grabbed a box. "So can I set you up with someone or no?"

I swallowed my food and took a sip of water. "Fine. But I'm setting you up too."

"Deal." He stuck his hand out and we shook on it. What the hell did I get myself into? I barely know anyone, let alone someone to go out with him.

Xxxxxxx

We cleaned up after our dinner and got ready for work together. I was getting excited for some unknown reason. I hated this job with a fiery passion. I'm probably just excited about getting some time off.

My phone alarm signalled us that it was time to leave and start another night in hell. I grabbed my bag and said good bye to Charlie, grabbing my guitar on the way out.

"So it was you playing earlier." Elliot commented on my extra baggage.

"Yeah. I missed it." I hid my smile from him, not wanting him to tease me about it.

In a split second his arms we around me. "Good because I missed you." He said with an excited tone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! Please dont forget to favourite/follow, your input helps:) **

* * *

><p>We had been working together for the last three shifts and she seemed competent enough to handle this mundane job. I watched her as she wiped down the bar area. She was one of the very few that could rock that uniform. Her legs were something to die for, long and toned. I could tell she spent a lot of time keeping herself in shape. I could only imagine what she looked like naked. <em>Get your mind out of the gutter Harper! You're at work.<em> I started to wonder how she could even remotely be attracted to me.

I finished rolling the cutlery and took my break, grabbing my coat on my way out the door. The beeping of the delivery truck hinted at the time. I took a long drag, hoping to rid myself of the frustrations that were Santana. How was someone I barely know doing this to me. I couldn't stop thinking about her. "That's not good for ya, you know." I looked up to see the raven haired goddess. God how she made that uniform look good.

"Huh?" I didn't hear what she said, I was too distracted by my thoughts of her.

"I said that isn't good for you. Smoking kills ya know. Besides, you don't look like a smoker. You have a smile too beautiful to damage with those gross things." I hung on every word that left her lips. _Relax Dani, she just making small talk _I thought to myself.

"Umm.. ahh...It's uh h-harder than it looks to quit, and I happen to enjoy it." I took another drag not taking my eyes off hers. Somehow this girl made me trip on my words. "It um.. it calms me down." She cocked her eyebrow and smiled.

"Whatever, it's your choice." She opened the door to leave. "Won't be getting any of this though." She said with a wink and then disappeared inside.

"Fucking tease." I finished my cigarette. "She doesn't even know me." I flicked my cigarette butt into the ashtray and went inside to finish up.

Xxxxx

"Dani, just relax." Elliot placed his feet on the coffee table and placed a six of spades on top of my six of hearts. Crazy 8's was my go to game.

"I am. It's just.. Ughh." I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. Why hasn't this girl left my mind.

"She's totally into you. Just play it cool." He took a sip from his beer, finishing it. "Trust me on this." He got up and grabbed two more from the fridge. I rolled my eyes at him while blushing. Deep down I seriously hoped she was. She was the devil in a red skirt and I wanted her.

Flashback

_I was filling up the ketchup bottles when we actually ha a chance to talk and not just explain things or order her around. _

_"So do you think your parents knew you were gonna grow up and be a lesbian, giving you a boy name?" She pumped the ketchup dispenser and kept her eyes down. _

_"I'm not a lesbian." I said with a straight face causing her to fumble on her words._

_"Oh I-it's just you wear s-so much eyeliner." She nervously ran her fingers through her hair and stuttered._

_"I'm totally kidding, I love lady parts. Dani is short for Danielle, and no I don't think they knew." I smiled at her nervousness and how adorable she was. "My parents are actually d-bags. They caught me making out with a girl in the basement and all hell broke loose. I grabbed my guitar and never looked back." I finished the last ketchup bottle but we were to into each other to stop our conversation. Wiping the last lid off I asked "what about you?"_

_"My parents are pretty cool, grandma not so much." I saw sadness in her eyes when she mentioned her grandma. Soft topic. All I did was nod and let her continue. "I had a girlfriend, she was bi." _

_"Any chance of you two getting back together?" I scratched the back of my neck hopping for a good answer. _

_"I love her but umm that's over." I could tell she was still a little heartbroken over this girl. _

_"That's probably for the best. I think you need a one hundred percent sapphic goddess." Her eyes widened and I replied with a charming smile._

_"I-I umm I think I'm gonna get the salt sh-shakers." She walked to the back and I watched as she grabbed her phone and called someone. _

_"I think that I might like her and it's terrifying me." I over heard her conversation. "You're right she's smart."_

_Elliot gave me a look and I knew he was telling me that this was my chance to at least get laid. I cocked and eyebrow at him and he shrugged. He was right, the worst that could happen is she says no. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Now why would I trust you on this?" Even though he was my best friend, he should know that I always played it safe when it came to heart. We knew each other better than we knew ourselves. Just a look and we knew what the other was thinking. So why was he pushing this?

"Well she did kiss you back right?" He grinned at me with confidence, knowing he was right. She had walked me home after our first shift and I leaned up to kiss her, only to have her close the gap. We haven't had any moments since then, but I could tell she was trying to get my attention at work. She would drop things, just to bend over and I constantly caught her looking at me.

"Whatever." I felt my face heat up and I knew I was blushing. Hiding my face in my hands as I continued to remembered how soft her lips were as they met mine for a split second. I wanted more, maybe bring her inside my apartment but decided not to push it since I actually enjoyed talking to her. It was easy for me to make her flustered and forget her words and for some reason I was seriously enjoying that.

"Just call her up and ask.." His sentence was cut short by my cellphone ringing. We both looked at each other in confusion. The only one to ever call me was work or Elliot but that wasn't my work ring tone. "Well answer it already. It could be important."

I looked at the screen and it was an unfamiliar number. With hesitation I answered it. "Hello?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 for all of you lovely people:) Please review and let me know what you think! **

* * *

><p>"Speaking... oh hey... not really, just hanging out with Elliot... no way... that's awesome!" My heart raced as Santana had called me to tell me that Rachel had gotten a part in some play. <em>Why would she call me?<em> I thought to myself. "Right now? Hold on a sec." I turned my attention back to Elliot. "Santana wants me to come over and celebrate Rachel getting some big role." His face beamed.

"You have to go!" He clapped his hands together in excitement.

"Okay, I'll come.." Santana made a joke about something being 'wanky'. It made me chuckle, secretly wanted her to. "You're a pig.. What's the address.. Okay, I'll see you when I get there." I hung up my phone.

"Look at you, she's got you smiling like a fool." Elliot cleaned the table off and grabbed my hand leading me to my bedroom. "Now we have to find something for you to wear."

"Don't make me too slutty or thirsty looking, it's just celebrating a friends accomplishment. But make me look hot." I didn't want to look trashy but I still wanted to get her attention.

He wiggled his eyebrows at me and grinned. "Someone wants to get laid."

We spent the next two hours rooting through my dresser and closet before we finally agreed on black leather pants with a loose fitted white tee that we topped off with a black blazer.

Xxxxxxxxx

I knocked on the massive steel door that I hoped led to her apartment. I could hear whispers and giggles coming from the apartment. I got the feeling that her roommates were teasing her about me and this caused me to crack a small smile. The door slid open to reveal a beautiful woman in a tight red dress. Red was definitely her colour. "Wow." I breathed out as she blushed. "You l-look amazing."

She smiled and replied. "You do too." She led me in and kissed my cheek softly. This caused her friends to awe at us.

"Listen up Porcelain, you too Hobbit. I don't want to hear any commentary from either of you tonight." They both agreed with a hasty 'fine'. "Now lets celebrate." Santana took my hand and led me to the kitchen. Shivers ran through my body like I was hit by lightening when our fingers intertwined. _This was gonna be an interesting night._

Xxxxxx

After a few drinks and snacks I excused myself to have a cigarette only to have Santana gently grab my forearm to stop me. "You don't need it babe." Rachel and Kurt both looked at her with wide eyes when she called me babe. I felt the butterflies wreaking havoc in my stomach. _She called me babe!_ I bit my bottom lip.

"Okay, fine." I wasn't entirely impressed that she wouldn't let me have one smoke, but it was her place and I was trying to impress her.

"Why don't we go for a walk. Get some fresh air to take the edge off." The tall Latina stood up and brushed her dress off.

"Sure. As long as Kurt and Rachel don't mind us bailing?" I looked at her two roommates and they both agreed it was fine and they would just tidy up and put on a movie. Santana handed me my coat and I put my shoes on. I noticed my hands shaking slightly. _Why am I so nervous? Relax before you freak her out_ I thought to myself. I was never usually like this. I was always the confident and steady one. The one to take the lead. All I could seem to do was follow her lead and hang on her every word. _What was this girl doing to me? _

I was pulling on the ends of my coat trying really hard not to light a cigarette. _One night Dani, you can make it one night._

xxxxxxxx

We walked in silence for a few blocks. It was late enough that the noise of the city wasn't to loud, the only thing louder was Santana's thoughts. I watched her as she watched the dark empty sky, she looked liked she was looking for something. _God she's gorgeous _I thought to myself as she knitted her eyes brows together. _Say something dummy. _

"So where are you from?" She finally ended the unusually comfortable silence and placed her hands in her coat pockets.

"Texas." I answered, still thinking of having a smoke. _You can make it through one night without one _I reassured myself. "Dallas actually. You?"

"Lima Ohio. I actually went to high school with Kurt and Rachel." She smile at the thought.

"So what made you come here?" I asked

"Big dreams need a big city I guess. Although it hasn't really worked out in my favour." Her tone was sad. "What about you? This is quite far away from home."

This was not really a conversation I was up for. As nice as Santana was I wasn't gonna scare her away with that story. "I just needed to be far away I guess." I kept my eyes down and bit my lip. "How hasn't it worked out?"

"You bite your lip a lot." She changed the subject. Whatever that topic was it was one she didn't want to talk about. I looked up and her eyes met mine. The deep brown orbs caused me to melt.

"Nervous habit I guess. I haven't gone this long without a cigarette in a long time." Her eyes smiled and I blushed. _How was she doing this to me?_

"Well I'm proud of you for that." Her lips curled into a smile. She put her arm over my shoulder and tucked me into her side. The small action oddly helped me relax. She abruptly stopped and pulled me into her chest, and kissed me. The softness of her lips caused my head to spin. With her arms around my neck, I placed my hands on her hips and deepened the kiss. All I could hope was that she wouldn't stop. Her mouth was addicting.

As fast as is started, it ended. With Santana's forehead against mine she whispered "That's much better without the taste of cigarettes." She pecked my lips again almost knowing that I was completely speechless. She was right though, it was so much better than a cigarette.

"Walk me home?" I asked her in a faint tone, still trying to collect myself from the kiss. She bit her lip and nodded. My heart picked up pace when she took my hand in hers. _She's gonna break you. _Tonight I chose to listen to my heart instead of my head.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to a faint knocking on my bedroom door. I rubbed my eyes and sat up to unveil the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. Her flawless face was peaceful, it warmed my heart to be able to her in such a state. There was usually a constant look of worry or concern on her face, but as she slept all the pressure she was under seem to erase. I removed a few strands from her face and tucked them behind her ear. _God help me now _I thought.

Remaining careful not to wake the sleeping beauty that was Santana Lopez, I placed a kiss on her temple. I knew this was only going to cause me trouble, but I wanted it so badly.

The tapping happened again so I slowly removed myself from under the covers and grabbed a comfy shirt from the floor. Already regretting leaving the bed, I gently tiptoed across my room so the floor wouldn't squeak.

Xxxxxx

"Good morning" Elliot was making coffee as I threw my hair into a quick messy bun.

"You'd best have a good excuse as to why you're here." I knew he wouldn't but I was irritated that I left a naked Santana to join his company.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed I see." He sipped his coffee and handed me a mug.

"No I didn't." I sipped my coffee and he remained silent, waiting for me to explain. "She's in there."

His eyebrows rose in surprise and his lips curled into a cheeky grin. "Nice job Harper, I'm impressed."

"Fuck off. I've always had game." I scolded him for the rude comment.

"So what happened?" He got up and went to the kitchen and put something in the toasted.

I faintly heard the squeak in my bedroom floor and I directed my eyes to the door. "You need to leave now." I demanded knowing she'd be coming through that door soon. "Just go and I'll explain later." The floor squeaked again and Elliot gave me a look of confusion. "Have fun and be safe." He whispered as he left.

I walked to the kitchen to start breakfast. I heard her mumbling to herself behind the door about staying calm. _That makes two of us._ I turned to look at the door as I heard the click of the door handle. In all of her glory, she walked out of the room rubbing her eyes.

"Morning gorgeous." My words caused her to blush as she ran her fingers through her hair. The morning sun was starting to beam through the room and she stretched.

"Morning." She sauntered into the kitchen wearing nothing but one of my old band tees. _This has got to be a dream_ I thought to myself as she wrapped her arms around me waist and pressed a delicate kiss on the nape of my neck. I smiled as goose bumps covered every inch of my skin.

"Did you sleep okay?" I asked while putting some bacon on the hot pan.

"Best I've had in ages." She took a sip from what was my coffee smiling. "You?" Tuning my back to her, I internally freaked out that she was still here. _Relax Dan. Maybe she actually likes you. _

"It was alright." I teased and shrugged while cracking an egg. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Oh please, you loved my cuddles last night." She was right. Being wrapped into her chest was incredibly comforting. I felt safe and wanted. "Over easy, I like to dip my toast." I made a mental note to never forget that.

I turned to stove off and placed the rest of the food on our plates. I buttered the toast while we remained silent. _Such a cliche to enjoy comfortable silence._

The silence continued as we ate. I could hear her thinking though, and I tried to keep from internally panicking. I watched as her eyes scanned my apartment. Finishing my food I decided it was time to break to silence.

"You're awfully quiet today. Although I can hear you thinking." I stood up and cleared our plates.

"Just taking it all in." Her face showed growing concern. _Shit Dani, don't scare her away now. _

"Care to explain?" I poured myself another coffee and she stood in a panic looking extremely alarmed.

"I-I shouldn't be here. Look I'm really sorry it's just.." I quickly grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving. _Where the hell did that come from?_

"Just what San?" I wanted to know what I did to make her want to leave in such a rush. I actually thought things were going rather well.

Her face was distraught and I made a hasty move. I abruptly pulled her close and kissed her. My mind was telling me I was making a mistake and probably pushing my luck but my heart disagreed. My heart was telling me to go for it. So I did. I lightly placed my hand on her cheek and rubbed my thumb over her smooth skin. The kiss deepened and she let out a soft moan. _Just relax Harper. You've got this._ I boosted my confidence and her hands squeezed my waist gingerly. Our lips found a pleasant rhythm and my heart went crazy. She pulled back and her forehead met mine as we both tried to catch our breath.

"Please don't go yet. I want you to stay." My voice was weak. "We can figure this out, just please stay." I was begging now, which was something I was usually against. I knew that she could just walk out and my heart would break a little so I knew I had to do something. She relaxed a little and placed her head on my shoulder, hugging me tight. Her near silent sniffles informed me she was holding back tears. _This is going to be messy._


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! Please let me know what you guys think:)**

* * *

><p>I took her hand and led her back to my bedroom. In complete silence she laid back down and I closed the blinds. I knew that if she did cry, that she probably wouldn't want me to be able to see her. I laid down in the bed and pulled her into my chest for comfort. Seeing her upset was making me sad. I set my chin on the top of her head while she nestled her face into my shirt. Her breathing was quick and it was beginning to make me nervous. Last thing I wanted was for her to have a panic attack. I began to draw circles on her lower back in a cautious manner for a few minutes to distract her from her thoughts. Her breathing slowed and I felt a small spot on my shift become wet.<p>

"You're gonna be okay." I whispered to her, pulling her in tighter. It was breaking my heart to see her so sad.

"No I'm not." She stated. For a split second the though of her not being okay ran though my mind. The notion startled me. What if she had some life threatening illness? What if she was being hunted down? I shook the horrifying ideas. _When did I become so soft? _I asked myself. Normally I would've sent her packing and let her figure out her issues out on her own. I wasn't ever one to get too close.

"Babe what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" I asked while running my fingers through her hair.

She took a deep breath and repositioned herself so that her head was on my shoulder with my arm wrapped around her. "It's just... This is a lot to handle so soon."

I wasn't sure if she saw the confused look on my face so I pushed her for more answers. "I know it's a lot to handle so soon. I figured you knew that after last night."

Flashback

_We got to my front door and I dug through my pocket, fishing out my keys. "Do you wanna come in?" I asked as she smiled and nodded. Charlie came trotting into the room and Santana awed at him. _

"_He's so cute. What's his name?" She asked while bending down and scratching the top of his head._

"_Charlie." I took my shoes off and hung our coats up by the door. "Now you can stay there and pet him, I know he'd adore that or I could show you around. Maybe pop a movie in or something." I was trying my hardest to play it cool._

_I took her hand I showed her around my small but cozy apartment. When I showed her the tv area she pointed at the guitar in the corner. _

_"You should play for me sometime." She nudged me and I blushed. "I was gonna ask you the other day when you brought it to work but I didn't wanna seem weird.'_

_"Maybe, if you're lucky." I winked at her and continued to the rest of the place._

_"Oh I already am." She mumbled, almost as if she didn't mean to say it out loud. _

_"And this is my room." I stopped in the doorway and spoke with pride. It actually looked somewhat tidy. The bed wasn't made but the floor was clean. Still holding my hand, she lead the way into my room. I generally didn't get uncomfortable having someone else in there but something about having Santana here did. Something about her was different and I was slowly growing uneasy. _

_I think she could feel me becoming uncomfortable because she squeezed my hand and smiled at me. _

_I sat down on the edge of the bed and toyed with the blankets. I watched as she picked up a picture frame. "Who's this?" _

_I felt my face drop and my heart ache at the memory of Nate. "That's.." I fought back tears. "That's a story for another day." I avoided eye contact. "Wanna watch a movie or something?" _

_She shook her head and sauntered towards me. She placed her hands on my knees and leaned in to connect our lips once again. I felt her hands slowly run up my thighs till she wrapped my legs around her waist. Without her lips leaving mine she picked me up and moved me to the top of the bed where she climbed on top of me. Our lips maintained a timid yet quick rhythm for a bit till she sat up to removed her dress. I didn't even have a moment to admire her body before her lips were on mine again. Everything seemed to be going really fast. I felt her lips travel to my neck, the pleasure that came with it was unreal. I let out a soft moan. I wanted her and from what it looked like, she wanted me too. My hands started to become familiar with her body. I could feel her muscles move as her hands began to travel up my shirt. _

_Her touch created goosebumps. I told myself repeatedly to relax but I couldn't. Every touch was like a surge of energy. Her hands travelled down my stomach and fiddled with my pants button till she rapidly pulled them off, leaving me in just my shirt and panties. She started to kiss down my inner thighs and played with the hem of my panties. She was about to go down on me when I panicked. "Wait..stop." Her head shot up and she looked at me confused. _

_"What's wrong?" She looked genuinely concerned. "Are you okay?" _

_I didn't know how to tell her that this was all just to much at one time. "Yeah I'm fine it's just.."_

_"It's okay D. We don't have to." She pulled the comforter over us and I cuddled into her chest, smiling at the nickname she gave me. _

_"I'm sorry." I didn't really know what I was apologizing for. That had never happened. I'm usually all for fucking but I wanted this to be different. _

_"Don't be." She was rubbing my back for comfort. "We can just cuddle." _

_My heart melted at her kindness. "I'd like that." _

_She kissed the top of my head and hugged me tight. _

End Of Flashback

"Yeah... What happened? You seemed into it then you just.." It had been a while since someone had actually been concerned about my feelings.

"I'm not sure." I chewed at my lip. "That doesn't normally happen. I guess I just want to do this right." She smiled as she looked up at me. "I actually really like you Santana and I wanna see where this could go. That is if you want to too?"

I watched as she processed my words. Without a sound she moved to straddled me and placed her forehead against mine. "Waking up to you scared me. I haven't done that since..." She trailed off and her eyes looked hurt. "I really like you too Dani. And I um.. I guess I just got scared because I haven't felt like this..." She stopped again and closed her eyes.

"Don't be scared San." I whispered while I pushed some hair from her face behind her ear. "I won't judge you." This made her smile. I could tell that her whole life that's all people did to her and she did to herself. The constant tearing down of her self-esteem made her hard and isolated.

"I haven't had someone who makes me giddy and excited in a long time. You have this bizarre effect on me."

She kissed my cheek and rested her head in the crook of my neck. "So where do we go from here?" She asked in a curious manner. _Where do we go from here?_ My mind became infested with questions. _Is she my girlfriend? Do I want her to be? Will this make work weird?_ I decided to just go slow.

"How about we go for dinner or something? Does tomorrow night work for you?" She sat up as I asked her out on a proper date.

"Tomorrow sounds great. Pick me up at eight." She winked and got off the bed. "I've gotta go, but thank you." She grabbed her dress off the floor.

"Wait, there's sweats in the bottom drawer." I pointed across the room. "Wouldn't want your roommates thinking it's some walk of shame." She pulled a pair on and even though they were a little big. "You look great."

She sat on the side of the bed and looked down at me. "Seriously Dani. Thank you." She kissed me goodbye.

"You're welcome San. I'll see you tonight." I screamed into my pillow with excitement when I heard my door shut. _I __was__ going on a date with the hottest girl ever._


End file.
